sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jang Woo Young - DJ Got Me Goin' Crazy Ft. Jun. K
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' DJ Got Me Goin' Crazyright|200px *'Artista:' Jang Woo Young Ft. Jun. K *'Álbum:' 23, Male, Single *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 08-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment 'Romanización' Waddup ladies and gentlemen This is a new sensation Let me introduce ya to the hottest track right now This is newest track from woo young A boy jus came back for ya I can't stop nae gaseumi ttwigi sijakhamyeonseo deullineun ni moksoriga Nae gwie woo hago soksagyeo wowowo Nae mameun uahan neol beolsseo wowowo Everybody get high (high) Everybody get down (down) Put yo hands up in the air gaseumi teojige Everybody get high (high) Everybody get down (down) Put yo hands up in the air a gentleman and lady Stop and go stop and go stop and go stop and go everybody stop and go Stop and go stop and go stop and go stop and go everybody just stop, go Dj got me goin' crazy It’s magic We can't stop the music Deullindamyeon wo wo wo say hey Wo wo wo baby Jeongsin eobsi michyeo don't stop baby Salmyeosi ne gwireul pagodeuneun moksori Ne gyeoteseo neukkyeojineun geochin sumsori Get it to me baby get it to me baby Jeongsin eobsi can’t stop goin' crazy Ok Biteuga gwitgae ullyeo peojine Bak ttara kungttara momeul matgine Meotjige georeoga yeogineun c l u b Let's get naughty lady You're geared out i'm styled out Let me know wut’s on your mind Oneul bammankeumeun jeulgyeo bwa ttarawa neukkyeo bwa da gachi soneul ollyeo bwa Oneul bameun naege matgyeodo joha I sunganeun neol wihan tonight Crazy it’s magic We can’t stop the music Alright Dj got me goin' crazy It’s magic We can't stop the music Deullindamyeon wo wo wo say hey Wo wo wo baby Jeongsin eobsi michyeo don't stop baby Salmyeosi ne gwireul pagodeuneun moksori Ne gyeoteseo neukkyeojineun geochin sumsori Get it to me baby get it to me baby Jeongsin eobsi can’t stop goin' crazy I can’t stop you goin' crazy baby We can't stop the music all night baby Salmyeosi ne gwireul pagodeuneun moksori Ne gyeoteseo neukkyeojineun geochin sumsori Get it to me baby get it to me baby Jeongsin eobsi can’t stop goin' crazy 'Español' Señoras y señores Waddup Esta es una nueva sensación Permítanme presentarles ya la pista más caliente Esta es la nueva pista de Wooyoung Un muchacho acaba de regresar para el No puedo parar - mi corazón late con fuerza, oigo tu voz En mi oído, me susurras woo, wo wo wo Mi corazón se ha ido ya wo wo wo a su elegancia Todo el mundo llegue alto (alto) Todos abajo (hacia abajo) Pongan las manos al aire para que sus corazones estallen Todo el mundo llegue alto (alto) Todos abajo (hacia abajo) Pongan las manos al aire un caballero y una dama Pare y siga, pare y siga, pare y siga, pare y siga, Todo el mundo pare y siga Pare y siga, pare y siga, pare y siga, pare y siga, Todo el mundo acaba de parar, siga DJ me vuelves loco Es magia NO PODEMOS PARAR LA MÚSICA Si usted me oye WO WO WO DIGA HEY WO WO WO BEBÉ Sin pensar se vuelve loco NO PARE BEBÉ La voz que excava suavemente en tus oídos Las respiraciones ásperas que se siente a tu lado te Consegui mi bebé te consegui mi bebé Es una locura, no puedo parar me estoy volviendo loco OK El ritmo está sonando en mis oídos Confío en mi cuerpo con el ritmo Me acerco con frialdad aquí para el C L U B Vamos dama traviesa te estuviste preparando y yo estoy fuera de estilo Avisame el wut que esta en tu mente Disfrute de la noche, sigueme, todo el mundo pongan sus manos en alto Está bien confiar en la noche conmigo Este momento es para ti esta noche una locura es magia NO PODEMOS PARAR LA MÚSICA BIEN DJ me estoy volviendo loco Esto magia NO PODEMOS PARAR LA MÚSICA Si usted me oye WO WO WO DIGA HEY WO WO WO BEBÉ Sin pensar se me vuelvo loco NO PARE BEBÉ La voz que excava suavemente en tus oídos Las respiraciones ásperas que se siente a tu lado te Consegui mi bebé te consegui mi bebé Es una locura, no puedo parar me estoy volviendo loco no puedo detenerme me estoy volviendo loco BEBÉ NO PODEMOS PARAR LA MÚSICA TODAS LAS NOCHES BEBÉ La voz que excava suavemente en tus oídos Las respiraciones ásperas que se siente a tu lado te Consegui mi bebé te consegui mi bebé Es una locura, no puedo parar me estoy volviendo loco 'Hangul' Waddup ladies and gentlemen This is a new sensation Let me introduce ya to the hottest track right now This is newest track from Wooyoung A boy just came back for ya I can’t stop 내 가슴이 뛰기 시작하면서 들리는 니 목소리가 내 귀에 Woo 하고 속삭여 Wowowo 내 맘은 우아한 널 벌써 Wowowo Everybody get high (high) Everybody get down (down) Put yo hands up in the air 가슴이 터지게 Everybody get high (high) Everybody get down (down) Put yo hands up in the air a gentleman and lady Stop and go stop and go stop and go Stop and go everybody stop and go Stop and go stop and go stop and go Stop and go everybody just stop, go DJ got me goin’ crazy It’s magic We can’t stop the music 들린다면 Wowowo Say hey Wowowo baby 정신 없이 미쳐 Don’t stop baby 살며시 네 귀를 파고드는 목소리 네 곁에서 느껴지는 거친 숨소리 Get it to me baby get it to me baby 정신 없이 Can’t stop goin’ crazy 비트가 귓가에 울려 퍼지네 박 따라 쿵따라 몸을 맡기네 멋지게 걸어가 여기는 C L U B Let’s get naughty lady You’re geared out I’m styled out Let me know wut’s on your mind 오늘 밤만큼은 즐겨 봐 따라와 느껴 봐 다 같이 손을 올려 봐 오늘 밤은 내게 맡겨도 좋아 이 순간은 널 위한 Tonight Crazy it’s magic We can’t stop the music Alright DJ got me goin’ crazy It’s magic We can’t stop the music 들린다면 Wowowo Say hey Wowowo baby 정신 없이 미쳐 Don’t stop baby 살며시 네 귀를 파고드는 목소리 네 곁에서 느껴지는 거친 숨소리 Get it to me baby get it to me baby 정신 없이 Can’t stop goin’ crazy I can’t stop you goin’ crazy baby We can’t stop the music all night baby 살며시 네 귀를 파고드는 목소리 네 곁에서 느껴지는 거친 숨소리 Get it to me baby get it to me baby 정신 없이 Can’t stop goin’ crazy 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop